Why Science Fiction Should Stay Fictitious
by Arialieur
Summary: Diculik oleh teroris luar angkasa, melewati hujan asteroid, dan membongkar konspirasi alien yang ingin menghancurkan galaksi. Serius, yang Naruto inginkan cuma pulang ke bumi, kalau bisa bersama kapten tampan yang ia temukan di perjalanan. AU. Sasunaru.


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Penguins of Madagascar milik...Nickelodeon kayaknya.  
**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, KibaHina  
**

**Warning:Yaoi. AU. OOC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why Science Fiction Should Stay Fictitious**

**Mission 1: Fill The Engine**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

_Pesawat luar angkasa itu terbang meliuk-liuk di ruang hampa, menghindari bongkahan-bongkahan asteroid yang bergerak cepat ke arah yang berlawanan, menuju sebuah ruang tak terlihat, tapi terasa keberadaannya. Pesawat itu mencoba melawan gravitasi, tapi tempat itu, yang bahkan cahaya pun tak mampu melepaskan diri darinya, telah memerangkapnya dalam tangan-tangan gravitasi, menarik siapa saja yang berada terlalu dekat. Bintang, planet, asteroid, semua menghilang dalam kehampaan, dalam sebuah sosok penghancur luar angkasa yang namanya tabu disebutkan oleh para petualang ruang hampa. Petualang-petualang, yang beberapa di antaranya terjebak dalam pesawat kecil malang itu, masih berusaha keras menyelamatkan diri mereka, dengan panik menekan tombol apa saja yang kemungkinan mampu melepaskan pesawat mereka dari tarikan X10, lubang hitam terbesar di galaksi M87._

_"Private! Aktifkan Warp system kita!"_

_"Tapi Captain, bahan bakar kita tidak cukup untuk melakukan warp,"_

_"Kowalski! Ambil alih kemudi! Kita akan bermanuver ke balik asteroid C133!"_

_"Siap! Captain!"_

_"Captain Skipper! Bagian belakang pesawat terlepas! Persediaan oksigen menipis drastis!"_

_"Rico! Tutup kompartemen belakang! Kita harus menyimpan sebanyak mungkin oksigen yang tersisa!"_

_"..."_

_"Captain! Mesin utama kita rusak!"_

_"Anak-anak, kurasa inilah akhirnya. Aku, Captain Skipper, dengan ini mengumumkan bahwa kita telah gagal menyelesaikan misi ini. Jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap bersama kalian sampai akhir..."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Dan di sana, tepat di tengah-tengah layar, tertera besar-besar tulisan GAME OVER. Muncul gambar tiga ekor lemur menari samba sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya, melambai-lambaikan pom-pom berwarna kuning dan hijau.

"Gahhhh!! Black hole sialan!! Lagi-lagi aku gagal!" Naruto membanting controller game-nya ke atas karpet, membuat Kiba, yang sedang berbaring santai di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca komik, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau gagal lagi? Serius, Naruto, ini game anak-anak!" seru Kiba tak percaya, tangannya meraih CD case bertuliskan 'Penguins of Madagascar, The Space Adventure', dengan gambar empat ekor pinguin berdiri di depan sebuah pesawat ruang angkasa berbentuk penguin raksasa, dan gambar tiga ekor lemur sedang menyeringai. Di pojok CD case tersebut tertera gambar cipratan cat orange dengan tulisan Nickelodeon.

'_Yup, benar-benar game anak-anak.'_

"Aku hanya kurang pandai memainkan controllernya!" protes Naruto, merebut kembali CD case itu dari tangan Kiba.

"Yeah, benar, itu juga yang kau bilang saat kau kalah untuk ke-152 kalinya, tadi pagi,"

Naruto melempar bantal ke arah Kiba. Menyebalkan sih, tapi Kiba benar. Naruto selalu saja gagal menyelesaikan misi lubang hitam ini, yang kabarnya, kalau berhasil, mereka akan dapat sampai ke planet di mana last boss, King Julien bersembunyi.

'_Sial.'_

"Kalau aku sendiri yang bermain, pasti aku bisa melewati semuanya dengan mudah!" Naruto sesumbar, tapi Kiba hanya kembali membaca komiknya, tidak peduli sama sekali dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Iya, iya, terserahmu sajalah..."  
"Gahh! Kiba! Dengarkan aku! Akulah Naruto dari Tokyo, yang akan menyelesaikan misi black hole dan mengalahkan King Julien! Panggil aku Kal-El! Harharharrr..."

Kiba melempar game controller ke arah Naruto, menutup mulut pemuda itu.

"Cih..."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, kalimat sesumbar Naruto itu tidak lama lagi akan terwujud.

* * *

Malam musim panas di Tokyo, terkadang bisa tidak tertahankan. Dengan suhu tinggi, udara yang lembab, dan nyamuk-nyamuk yang berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Walaupun demikian, dua orang pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto dan Kiba tidak terlihat kesal sama sekali dengan keadaan mereka yang berkeringat, dengan seragam musim panas mereka yang melekat erat di punggung, dengan rambut mereka yang basah dan kini lengket di tengkuk dan dahi mereka.

Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini sekolah musim panas berakhir, menyisakan dua minggu libur panjang di musim panas, yang berarti: pantai, es serut, dan gadis cantik berbikini. Selamat datang musim panas SMA yang indah.

'_Hell yeah!! Beach, I'm coming~_' pikir Naruto, ia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil, diikuti oleh gonggongan Akamaru, anjing kecil kesayangan Kiba.

"Jadi ya, Kiba, besok pagi kau ke rumahku dan kita akan ke pantai bersama. Bayangkan pantai yang biru, matahari terik, blablabla..."

Sampai situ, Kiba berhenti mendengarkan. Naruto memang sahabatnya, tapi, serius, di saat tertentu ia bisa membuat sakit kepala.

"Sudah sampai, Naruto," potong Kiba, menunjuk pada sebuah rumah dua lantai bergaya modern. Rumah itu dicat dengan warna hijau toska, dengan aksen batu alam di beberapa tempat. Rumah yang, bagi sebagian besar masyarakat Jepang, dianggap rumah mewah, karena ukurannya, halamannya yang besar, dan letaknya di daerah prestisius di Tokyo. Rumah yang, walaupun sudah malam tetap gelap, karena saat ini Naruto tinggal sendirian di rumah besar itu.

"Ahh...malas rasanya pulang ke rumah kosong..." gerutu Naruto. Ini juga salah satu alasan Kiba mengantar Naruto pulang setiap malam. Selain rumah mereka searah, Naruto juga sering tiba-tiba ingin menginap di rumah Kiba. Orang yang bersangkutan sih, senang-senang saja ditumpangi Naruto. Kakak Kiba selalu menganggap Naruto imut, dan, selalu masak makanan enak kalau ada Naruto (Kalau tidak sih, Kiba disuruh makan mi instan).

"Mau menginap lagi?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Tidak malam ini, sepertinya aku sudah menginap di luar terlalu lama. Aku harus bersih-bersih sedikit, sepertinya..."

"Ayolah, ditinggal semalam lagi juga rumahmu tidak akan hi..."

Perkataan Kiba itu terpotong oleh kilatan cahaya, dan, sebuah objek sangat besar mendarat binal di rumah Naruto, kini tinggal puing-puing tak jelas di bawah objek tak dikenal itu.

"...lang. Lupakan aku pernah mengatakan itu," kata Kiba sedikit bergumam, masih sangat terkejut dengan objek keperakan yang kini bertengger di atas puing rumah sahabatnya.

Wajah Naruto memucat, dengan mulut masih terbuka ia menatap nanar pada (reruntuhan yang dulu ia sebut) rumahnya.

'_Papa, mama di Swiss... maafkan anakmu ini karena telah gagal menjaga rumah...'_

* * *

"GYAAA!! Panggil 911! 911!" Naruto berteriak histeris, setelah tiga puluh menit penuh dihabiskan untuk bengong dan berputar-putar di tempat. Yah, memang tidak setiap hari ada UFO mendarat di rumah anda...

Tiba-tiba, Akamaru menggonggong keras, membuat Naruto menatap horor ke arah benda silver berbentuk piring itu. "A-ada apa, Akamaru? Aliennya mau keluar?" Naruto berkata sambil berbisik, takut terdengar oleh alien di dalam UFO. Kabarnya anjing memiliki insting yang luar biasa jika menghadapi bahaya. Apakah fenomena ini merupakan salah satu bukti nyata kekuatan insting species anjing?

"Naruto..."

"Apa? Apa? Dia keluar ya? Aliennya keluar? Gyaa!!! Dia keluaaaarrr!!" Naruto mulai histeris.

"Naruto..." Kiba memanggil lagi.

"Gyaa!! Kiba! Ambil senjata! Ambil senjata! Keluarkan pistolku, Kibaa! Keluarkan pistolkuu –tunggu, aku kan tidak punya pis..."

"Naruto..."

"-tol OMG kita akan mati, Kiba mati kitaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto berlutut dengan dramatis. Suara gonggongan Akamaru makin keras.

"Naruto!"

"APA? Tidak lihat aku sedang merana?"

"...kau menginjak ekor Akamaru." lanjut Kiba.

"Oh..."

Segera setelah Naruto memindahkan kakinya dari ekor Akamaru (ditambah satu-dua gigitan) barulah anjing kecil berbulu putih itu berhenti menggonggong.

* * *

"Oke, bagaimana kita akan melakukan ini?" Naruto menghirup nafas dalam, berusaha memberanikan diri. Lima menit yang lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu mencapai kesepakatan dengan Kiba, untuk memeriksa UFO di atas reruntuhan rumahnya tersebut.

"Sebelum itu, bagaimana mungkin tetanggamu tidak ada yang keluar rumah untuk memeriksa? Tadi kan suara jatuhnya keras sekali," komentar Kiba, masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Husyah! Tidak perlu memikirkan itu sekarang... Yang penting kita periksa dulu benda ini," Naruto mulai berjalan mengendap-endap menuju objek silver itu, diikuti oleh Kiba di belakangnya. Akamaru sih, sudah melesat duluan, karena di dekat pesawat itu tergeletak sebuah tulang ayam, kemungkinan sisa makan Naruto beberapa hari lalu.

"Coba dipegang," bisik Naruto pada Kiba, yang langsung memukul kepala Naruto.

"Pegang saja sendiri!"

Naruto manyun, "Kalau berbahaya, bagaimana?"

"Kalau berbahaya, kau mati saja duluan, dan aku akan meneruskan kehidupan masa remajaku yang indah bersama Akamaru,"

Naruto menendang kaki Kiba keras-keras.

* * *

TOK, TOK.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk badan UFO itu dengan tangannya, mencoba mendapatkan reaksi, tapi nihil. Mungkin benda itu adalah pesawat tak berawak?

Kiba mengangkat bahu, melihat tatapan penuh tanya Naruto yang dikirimkan ke arahnya. "Mungkin kurang keras mengetuknya?" tanya Kiba asal. Ia kini malah sibuk mengawasi Akamaru yang mulai menggali-gali tanah. Pemuda itu cemas Akamaru akan sakit perut setelah memakan tulang sisa Naruto.

"Uuuugghhh..." suara Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatian Kiba. Sadar-sadar, pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah mengangkat sebuah batu sebesar bola voli tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalanya.

"Hey, Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? He-hey! Heeeeeiiiii!!" Kiba hanya bisa berteriak histeris melihat sahabatnya itu memukulkan batu besar tersebut ke badan pesawat UFO, menimbulkan bunyi 'BANG' yang besar.

'_Mampus,'_

Seperti yang si pecinta anjing itu duga, pesawat di depan mereka mulai mengeluarkan suara mendesis, disertai dengan asap putih, membuat Kiba dan Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Bagian depan UFO tersebut mulai membuka ke luar, membentuk tangga yang menyentuh tanah. Dan dari baliknya, muncul sesosok wanita—err pria? Berambut pirang, dengan pakaian semacam jubah bergambar awan merah.

"Siapa yang berani-berani menyentuh kapalku, un?"

Refleks, Naruto dan Kiba saling menunjuk. Kiba memukul keras kepala Naruto, "Kapan aku menyentuhnya, huh? Kapaaaannn?" bisiknya dendam di telinga pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Katanya kita sahabat, katanya kau akan bersamaku sampai akhir," balas Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Aku bohong, oke! Sekarang mengaku sana!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Mengakuuuuu,"

"Tiiiidaaaakkk,"

Suara pria itu terdengar lagi, "Jadi kalian, un? Kalian mau mati, un?". Kilatan marah di mata pria itu sama sekali bukan pertanda bagus.

Naruto dan Kiba menelan ludah.

Satu tembakan laser, dan pertanyaan terakhir di benak Akamaru sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah, kenapa tulang yang baru ia temukan rasanya aneh.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

  
**

Daaann...itu chapter satunya. Pendek, memang, karena baru prolog. Tenang, chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang kok. Inilah akibatnya kalau anda adalah calon arsitek yang suka menulis dan menonton Penguin of Madagascar, iseng-iseng membaca buku Teori Relativitas Einstein. Jjahhh... jadi sci-fi nggak jelas...

Review?


End file.
